Potions Shmotions
by Mali Kollama
Summary: A feeling had overtaken Craig one night. Drawn to a sketchy witchcraft shop, the storeowner sends the Tucker boy off with unknown vials. What happens when Craig tries to prove to his best friend the vials are not poison? Find out within. -Creek!
1. Cauldron

**A/N Yes, I should be working on **_**WGGTJLC&C**_**, but I have so many ideas, and I have to research more about tourettes syndrom to get it right and blah, blah , blah.**

** And what about **_**Shit Happens**_**? Well, I'm working on it… I need to figure out the timeline...**

**Whatever. **

**So, here's tiny!Craig in a short and sweet Creek fic. So, I have warned you now that ii is a fucked up slash, so leave if you want. **

**It will not last long. SHORT AND SWEET. Ha, get it? Short? Mini? … :D**

**Anyways, Disclaimer: I don't own anything but these words.**

* * *

><p><span>Potions Shmotions<span>

Chapter One: Cauldron

Craig Tucker walks along the main street in downtown South Park. He was at the pet store buying more food for his guinea pig, Stripes. The animal is old, Craig having bought the rodent back in the third grade, but eight years later some how that old heart was still beating. Speaking of hearts, Craig had a change in his this evening. For no apparent reason, he had the urge to do something… _different._ His whole life has been lived in a boring, mundane fashion, just the way he likes it. He just felt like inexplicably changing it.

With his unusual urge to break his regular path, Craig strays down an ally that connects to another back street. Without thinking much of his surroundings, he takes a turn, than another turn, and another. After another turn where he has ended up nearly lost in the downtown of the mountain town, he notices a sign. The sign is old and tattered with chipped purple writing: **Cauldron**. Sketchy; a place Craig would have never entered if he weren't in this obscure mood of his. Actually, he wouldn't have even gotten in this mess if he had just kept walking home. But for unknown reasons he feels drawn to this store. He enters the old wooden door.

The shop is musky and filled with dust. The shelves are filled with old books and mysterious artifacts. It looks like a scene right out of a Halloween movie.

'Well, this is a little fucked.' Craig thought to himself as he moved through the dimly lit shop.

"Good evening." A woman's voice chimes from the wooden counter on the other side of the room.

"Um, hey."

"What bring you here, dear? You don't exactly look like one of my usual customers." She chuckles. Craig, dressed in a striped blue and black long-sleeved v-neck, blue short-sleeved man blouse thing, jeans ripped at the knees, boots, and his average teenage boy hair cut, he walks over to the woman.

"To be honest, I have no fucking clue why I'm here."

"Drawn here? I understand. This place just has a certain _aura_ about it, hm?" Her purple lips twist into a smirk.

"Uh, I guess." Craig takes a glance to the woman after taking in his surroundings. She has purple, red, black, and blonde hair, which Craig already thinks looks stupid. Her mess of dark make-up, and black clothes didn't help. He wondered why the hell she had so many god damn piercings as well. He just didn't understand women I general, this one being no exception.

"Hmm…" The woman walks out from around the counter and circles Craig like a vulture. "I have just the things for you." She says, somehow assuming Craig needed or wanted anything from the shop at all. She takes off and grabs a few things from around the shop to come and place them on the counter.

"What the hell is that?"

"You'll just have to find out, dear." Her creepy smile forms again on her lips, making the usually stoic Craig a little uneasy. He contemplates, only for a moment, whether to buy what she has placed out. There are two small vials, one purple, and one orange.

"How much?"

"Ten bucks."

"Hm." He pulls out his red-racer wallet to pay for the merchandise. Once rung through, whatever feeling had overtaken him was gone. All he wanted now was to get the fuck out of that store. So, he did.


	2. Shrunken

Chapter Two: Shrunken

"C-craig! W-what is this?" Tweek Tweak, Craig's _very_ close friend picks up the little purple vial from Craig's messy dresser. Craig had invited his sadly admitted _crush_ over to get a little closer, The same reason he always wanted to be around Tweek.

"Hm. I actually have no fucking idea."

"Gah! W-where did you g-get it? It looks like poison!"

"You think everything looks like poison. Last week you spilt an entire carton of grape juice because you said it was toxic."

"IT WAS!"

"Whatever."

"Besides, th-this is _way_ sketchier than –Gah! Toxic grape juice!"

"Well, why don't we find out what it does." Craig stands from his desk, where he had been doing English homework, to grab the bottle.

"WHAT I-IF YOU FUCKING –AH! DIE!" Tweek jumps and attempts to grab the vial back. He's much shorter than Craig; it would have never worked. The strange feeling that overtook Craig about three weeks before was overtaking him again.

"Hm. Than you can have my room." With that, Craig pups the cork from the top of the vial and takes a swig.

They both wait a moment in anticipation.

"Well, it would have killed me by now." Craig claims and puts the lib back on and shoves the small purple vial into Tweek's hands. Just as he begins to walk away, Craig stops.

"Um, my stomach feels weird. His hands begin to tremble as a tingle reaches all throughout his body, down to his does and even his eyelids felt, with lack of better words, really fucking weird.

"JESUS CHRSIT!" Tweek screams. He stumbles over to Craig who is much to Tweek's dismay, shrinking. Quickly Craig's entire body begins to shrink simultaneously until his clothes pile over him and nearly squish him.

"Oh god, man! Jesus Christ! He's going to die!" Tweek begins to cautious move the clothes out of the way. "He's dead! Oh dear god he's dead and I didn't even get to say goodbye!" Tweek, who is now on his knees, brings his hands to his face as tears fall.

"I'm not dead, retard." Tweek hears a squeaky voice, which causes him to look. Craig crawls out from under the pile while holding between his legs.

"OH SWEET JESUS!" Tweek scoops Craig up in his palms and holds him to his face as if to hug the six-inch-tall naked teen. Craig blushes at the contact and the fact that he's naked doesn't help.

"Um, before we deal with finding out how to reverse this shit, could I get some clothes?" The quiet monotone voice asks.

"Gah! Sh-sure!" Tweek blushes as well and nearly drops Craig.

"Um, and could I request you not scream? My little ears can't take it." Craig picks his ear with his pinky in emphasis.

"S-sorry!" Tweek whispers loudly. Still trying to cover himself in front of his crush Craig kneels on his best friend's palm as he scurries around, trying desperately not to drop his poor tiny friend. "W-where the hell am I going to f-find clothes to fit a six inch boy?" Tweek whispers again.

" Um… I have no idea." He thinks for a moment. "Wait, Ruby has a shit load of old Garbie crap in the basement. We could go check there."

"Gah! Alright!" Tweek slides the naked miniature Craig into his chest pocket before leaving the room. Tweek rushes down the stairs, a feet Craig soon finds is actually painful as his brain crashes against his skull.

"Tweek! Tweek, slow down!" Craig shouts in his high-pitched voice up at the frantic blond who is in the middle of a meltdown.

"Gah! S-sorry!" Thank God it's a Friday and they have the rest of the weekend, and the house to themselves to figure this shit out. Finally in the basement Tweek flicks the light on and walks to the bottom of the creepy stairs. The Tucker family never uses their basement except for storage. For years they had meant to turn it into a living area, but they never got around to it, or had the money.

Tweek grabs hold of Craig's chest and back with his thumb and index finger to place on his palm again. He tried as much as he could to not steal a glace of his indecent friend, but he couldn't resist his young curiosity any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So... does anyone want this to continue?**


	3. Temptation

**A/N I am actually surprised anyone at all wanted this to continue, never mind like nine people (I would have finished it even for just one...). My heart wasn't much into this one, but I always finish shit, I assure you. I'm thinking 5-6 short chapters will suffice.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Temptation <span>

Tweek snuck a peak at Craig's miniature body. The slender form of his friend took his breath away. His gasp caused him to nearly drop his friend.

"Fuck, Tweek!" Craig screams as loud as he can as his grip tightens drastically around Tweek's finger.

"SORRY! Y-you… you j-just…" Tweek blushes furiously at his nude friends sight. Craig didn't say anything, as his face quickly resembled a tiny tomato. His crush was staring at him and his complete venerable-ness.

"Well, this seems like a good time to tell you I like you." Craig says out of nowhere.

"AH! W-WHAT?" Tweek snaps out of his daze.

"I like you Tweek."

"Gah! Is this r-really good t-timing?" Tweek's voice is frantic as his heart beats faster than usual, which could probably give him a hernia or heart attack.

"You can forget I said it if you want."

"JESUS! NO!" Tweek yelps, which hurts his friend's ears immensely.

"No what?"

"D-don't take it back! I l-l-like you too!" Tweek stumbles over his tongue.

" Hm. Well, as glad as I am about this, I still wouldn't mind some clothes."

"GAH! Right!"

"There! The one labeled 'Garbie shit.'" Craig pints to a box filled with dolls around the same height, but probably a little taller than Craig is now.

Tweek slides his boyfriend into his front pocket and he lifts the box from the shelf.

"Thank god there's a pair of pants I can wear." Craig points to a Garbie in skinny jeans. Tweek blushes at how sexy Craig will probably look. Then the thought hits him of what Craig would look like in these other outfits.

"C-could you w-wear _this_?" Tweek points to a tiny bikini on one plastic figure.

"No. Give me pants." Craig demands flatly.

"Gah! F-fine!" Tweek strips the Garbie with a unisex t-shirt and skinny jeans.

"There. Okay, now we're together, which get's rid of the huge elephant in the room, and I have clothes. Why don't we find out how long until I turn back to normal?" Craig suggests.

"W-what do we do?" Tweek asks, while holding back the drool lingering on his tongue over how fine his boyfriend is in that outfit.

"Get to my computer and we'll search online I guess." Tweek nods frantically. He decides to place the small brunette on his shoulder. "You are the worst possible person to ever carry something delicate. Craig deadpans and he holds his blond's shirt for dear life.

"Th-the only things that c-ome up are 'Honey I Shrunk The Kids' and SHUNKEN HEADS! AHH! THOSE ARE F-FUCKING SCRAY!" Tweek jumps off Craig's computer chair and cowers under the desk.

"Tweek, get up here. It would take me forever to fucking type." Tweek get's a hold of his wits and sits back on the chair. He tries his best not to look at the screen, instead looking at the six-inch brunette in front of him.

"Fuck. Looks like we're going to have to take a trip to that fucker's witch store."

"GAH! W-WITHC S-STORE? But it's g-getting d-dark, Craig!" Craig turns around to see the violet sky has already set.

"Hm. Tomorrow, I guess. But we need to fix this mess by Sunday night. I'm not missing school over this."

"B-but you always miss school!"

"Because I choose to skip. What the hell am I gonna do playing hooky as a six-inch doll teen?"

"Ergh! Jesus! G-good point!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Oh, and Garbie is a spin off on Barbie if you didn't catch that., But short for garbage. Lawlz. **


	4. Revisitation

**A/N And you continue to read. Amazing. **

**Corn Rocks= Corn Pops, for the unknowing.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four: Revisitation<span>

"A-am I staying over then?" Tweek shakily shuts down the computer.

"Well, I don't have enough time to train Stripes to transport me." Tweek giggles spastically.

"Gah! Y-you're kidding r-right?" Tweek becomes silent as he notices Craig hadn't in the least cracked a smirk.

"Yes. Now, we are going to bed, Tweekers."

"Gah! Y-your n-not –Ergh! M-mad, are you?" Tweek gently carries his boyfriend to his blue covered bed.

"Why would I be mad? I'm just six-inches tall, with no cure, and I can even enjoy my time with my boyfriend because I can't fucking do anything." Craig crosses his arms. Tweek had to admit; it was a little hard to take Craig seriously when he sounds as high pitched as he does.

"Y-you don't _h-have_ to be mad." Tweek sheepishly crosses his legs to make himself comfortable. Wait, that's a lie; Tweek is never really comfortable. Now he's just a little less awkward looking.

Craig looks up to the ginormous trembling blond. His eyes twitch as his hair falls over them just perfectly…

"C-craig, d-do you want to sleep? I b-bet I'm shaking the entire bed! Jesus! Pressure! I'm sorry!"

"Tweek!" Craig shouts as the blond works himself into a frenzy over nothing. Craig stumbles across his soft mattress over to the skinny boy. It reminds Craig of trying to walk in a foam pit- impossible. "Tweek! It's fine, fuck." Craig catches his breath from his expedition.

"O-okay…" Tweek shifts uncomfortably. "W-what do we do now?"

"I dunno, sleep?" Craig falls to his back like a star and closes his eyes. Tweek's stimulated eyes dart around the blue room. It's so… boring. Soon his wandering eyes set on his sleeping boyfriend. His tiny chest rises and falls with each calm breath.

'How the hell is he so calm! He's the one who might die from drinking so poisonous potion, and I'm the one flipping shit!' Tweek shouts in his head.

His trembling hand seems to have a mind of its own as he gently strokes the side of Craig's small face with his knuckle. A quiet, almost too quiet, moan escapes Craig's throat as his back arches ever so slightly.

"

"Gah! Tweek pulls his hand away quick in fear that he'd waken his sleeping beauty. Instead, the miniature brunette rolls onto his side as he continues his slumber.

**~X~**

Craig awakens with a headache so huge it could have easily been mistaken with a concussion. He holds his head in his hand when his eyes finally adjust to the sunlight illuminating his room.

"Awe, fuck." He said in his high-pitched voice. "I guess I'm still a fucking midget." He stands with trouble on his squishy bed. He looks around the room and notices a lack of blond spiky hair.

"Tweek?" The brunette treks to the edge of the giant bed and notices Tweek. He's on the floor passed out. Craig rolls his eyes. "Tweek!" He shouts again. Not really thinking about the consequences, he decides to go to drastic measures to wake his sleeping boyfriend. With a running start, Craig leaps off the bed and falls right to the sleeping spazz's face.

"Ahhh!" Tweek jumps up like he had never been sleeping. "Craig! Jesus Christ, man!" Tweek picks up the small teen that had fallen to the floor.

"Okay, let's eat and then we are going to that damn shop." Craig sys as he brushes himself off in his blond's palm.

"Ergh! I-is it going to be scary? W-what if they try to kill us!" Tweek begins to shake furiously, causing Craig to lose balance and almost fall to the floor.

"Tweek, it'll be fine! But I'm fucking starving."

"W-what do you think you sh-should eat?" Tweek asks, while placing Craig on the kitchen table.

"I don't know, a few Corn Rocks or something?" Craig folds his arms and looks around the grand room. "What the hell time is it?"

"Gah! Pressure! Um! Ergh! W-one th-thirty!" The blond reads off the stoves analog clock.

"Fuck, we must have gone o bed at like five or something. " Craig scratches his stubbly chin.

"Y-yeah! Ergh!"

"You just going to have coffee, Tweekers?" Craig asks after figuring out how to eat the dry cereal.

"C-coffee is f-fine!"

"K, let's go." Craig announces before crawling into Tweek's shivering hand.

**~X~**

"Alright, turn here, I think." Craig tells his boyfriend as they exit off Main Street.

"Jesus Christ! W-why were you even down here in the f-first place!"

"I don't know. I just kinda felt _drawn_ to the shop."

"D-do you s-still feel drawn? Th-then we can get out of this creepy-ass ally system an g-go home! And have more coffee!"

"Yeah, yeah. Creepy shop first."

"W-what 's it c-called?"

"The Cauldron, or something." Tweek rushes around corners and bends I the ally's for a few more minutes, neither of the boys saying anything as they are both trying to look around.

"Gah! Th-there?" Tweek shouts and points down a dark, groggy street. There is an old beaten up sign hanging in front of a tattered wooden door.

"That's it." Craig mutters seriously. He can feel a daze overcoming his again, like it had a few weeks before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Probably just one more chapter, then I can finally be done with this :P**

**I'm trying, I really am. All of this is honestly just me not really thinking and putting down anything that comes to mind -_- remind me never to do a story like that ever again. It's stressful when your heart isn't in it completely.**

**Well, thanks for all your reviews, btw. People have been quicker to respond to this than the stories I actually really really like that I write. Oh, the irony! XD**


End file.
